


Love Atop The Frost Fangs

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione and Luna spend an unorthodox Valentine's day together having a mini-adventure hiking the Frost Fang mountains that surround Hogwarts. Luna has something very special in mind for when they reach the summit. ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Love Atop The Frost Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! :) 
> 
> Posting this a little early to beat the rush of Valentine's day fics its just barely the 14th in UK at this moment but ah well putting it out now :) hehe
> 
> It's just a small fluffy one-shot that's kind of a follow-up to 'Luna's list' but you don't have to have read that before this there are only some minor references. Also, the Frost Fangs are a throwback to what I called the mountain range in 'Mud' another old fic of mine. I think I stole the name from lord of the rings or something tbh hahah but anyway it's just what I called the mountains around Hogwarts.
> 
> Please don't be too harsh on this if you don't like it I'm not a real writer this is only a little bit of fun don't take it too seriously. Comments and Kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time!
> 
> I should be back near the end of the month with the next chapter of the girl in the cellar and then I will be trying to take a proper break that hopefully does see me still posting tiny fics when they jump in my head but we'll see haha anyway enough rambling on you go and try to enjoy this nonsense :)

"Come on slowpoke, nearly there now," Luna called jokingly from the top of the steep slope she had just hiked up, beaming down at a red-faced and panting Hermione. Luna on the other hand looked to be in the peak of physical fitness like she could easily walk another ten miles and it wouldn't take anything out of her.

'How is she still not tired, did she take half a dozen Girding stamina potions before breakfast or something?' Hermione thought too out of breath to respond to Luna right away. Hermione's stomach started to rumble at the thought of breakfast and the witch let out a tiny groan. She couldn't help thinking back to the pancakes with little love hearts shaped out of jam Luna had brought up to her in the room of requirement that morning. She wished she'd eaten a lot more of them as it was clear she needed the energy.

"Happy Valentine's day sexy," Luna had whispered softly in Hermione's ear waking her as she was hit with the delightful flowery scent of Luna combined with the mouthwatering smell of freshly made pancakes. Hermione had looked from Luna to the tray of food a tearful smile on her face, the Ravenclaw was simply too tender.

"Breakfast in bed? Awwww, Luna..." Hermione had sighed happily throwing her arms around the witch and pulling her close.

"Yes I know I'm the best...now hurry up and eat that...so I can eat you," Luna had said in her usual airy cadence pulling back from Hermione but keeping her arms around the witches neck a little twinkle in her eye as Hermione bit her lip her heart rate rising at the suggestion.

"Well they truly do give five-star service around here," Hermione said sarcastically tucking into a pancake eager to finish up quickly as the sooner she was full the sooner Luna would be diving between her legs.

They had eaten together in the bed of their little secret love nest hidden away from the rest of the castle and had made love while birds sang outside and the sun slowly rose while they were all cuddled up together. 

"Is there anything better than sixty-nining on Valentine's morning after pancakes?" Luna had mused laying her head on Hermione's slightly sweaty chest nuzzling close to her, warm and content.

"Well if there is I've not heard of it Luna," Hermione chuckled curling her fingers through Luna's damp hair eyes fluttering shut as the pair threatened to fall back to sleep. However, just at that moment of hazy bliss was about to let the couple slip off an owl flew through the skylight that the witches had asked the room of requirement for and dropped a brown paper package on the bed next to them jolting the pair out of their dosing.

"A package for us? Hey is that an 'Angelica's' label?" Hermione asked eyes going slightly wide as Luna hurriedly grabbed up the package and slipped it under the bed.

"Naughty Hermione no peeking! That's your gift for later, we'll make use of it then," Luna said a small grin on her lips as Hermione squirmed around in excitement. New toys from Angelica's were always a delight.

"Alright keep your secrets Luna Lovegood, let's get dressed and ready for this hike then shall we...speaking of which, my gift for you is right next to your wardrobe over there," Hermione had said winking at Luna who bounded of the bed naked like a child on Christmas morning running full pelt over to the package next to her wardrobe to open her gift. Soon after the pair had set out for the day all wrapped up and ready for this little adventure Luna had suggested and they left the room of requirement.

Seeing as most of the rest of the D.A had not returned to Hogwarts to resit their seventh year Luna and Hermione had the room to themselves and had spent more time there than their own dorms these days.

The 'come and go room' had honestly never had a truer nickname than when the randy slightly insatiable Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had started making use of it that year. They made sure Valentine's day morning had been no different. Hermione wondered if she'd burned off her breakfast with Luna with all the shagging and maybe they should have waited till that evening to get busy. Hermione gave a small chuckle at this but was soon followed by another frustrated little moan as her stomach rumbled a second time.

"Aw, is that your tummy rumbling? We'll have lunch when we get to the top, we're so close now I promise," Luna called patting her backpack that contained the pair's picnic.

"Hold...hold on just a second, I think, I'm just... a little bit dead Luna," Hermione panted trying to catch her breath and holding a stitch in her side. Hermione was not built for hiking at all but she would suffer this if it made that smiling Ravenclaw ahead of her happy. Going by Luna's wide grin and bright gleeful eyes she was elated that Hermione had agreed to spend Valentine's day hiking with her up the Frost Fang mountains that surrounded the sleepy valley in which Hogwarts lay. 

Luna was very much an outdoors 'hedge witch' type. She loved to be out in nature often sketching and trying to bond with various animals and magical creatures. Collecting herbs and potions ingredients even when she didn't need any for class. Sometimes when she would drag Hermione into the forbidden forest on one such scavenging missions they'd even run into unicorns. These normally shy hard to find creatures seemed to be naturally drawn to Luna and even allowed her access to their manes and tails to gather some of their hairs. 

A very worthwhile venture that netted Luna a lot of gold and kept her and Hermione in new toys from Angelica's constantly but Hermione also made sure the little witch set gold from her unicorn hair enterprise aside for her savings as well. It was tricky to sometimes get across to Luna how to be responsible with her money but Hermione had made slow progress.

The first time they'd come across a pair of unicorns had been rather strange, to say the least, however. Hermione and Luna had been soaking in a hot spring the Ravenclaw had discovered deep in the forest away from prying eyes. The seclusion was great otherwise Hermione would have never dared strip off to partake in them unlike Luna who Hermione was sure would skip naked all through the grounds without a care if she had been permitted to. The witches had been relaxing, their hands between each other's legs slowly bringing each other off when Hermione had felt something tapping at her shoulder and had looked up gasping as she noted it was a unicorn tapping her with its hoof.

"Oh Brian, I forget I was collecting from you today! This is Hermione, isn't she lovely. Hermione, you remember I told you about Brian before? Oh and don't stare its rude," Luna had said sweetly bounding out of the water dripping wet steam rising from her as she hit the cold air surrounding the hot spring. Hermione felt oddly compelled to cover her breasts with one arm while she gave the Unicorn a tiny wave. She wasn't sure why she felt bashful around the creature. 

Perhaps it was the certain level of intelligence 'Brian' as Luna had called him, seemed to hold in his eyes. Luna had also often said Unicorns were as clever and wise as Centaurs only they just couldn't talk and Hermione knew she wouldn't be comfortable showing her body off to any of them so maybe that's why she'd gone all shy.

"Hello, Brian...um...nice meeting you," Hermione said feeling a little silly as she smiled up at the Unicorn who stood quietly as Luna collected some hairs from his tail swishing it around now and again when a fly would come too near them. When Luna was finished and had placed her hairs in her bag nearby and given Brian a wet goodbye hug the creature departed with his partner who had stayed further away in the shade of the trees and they had soon disappeared.

"Lovely aren't they," Luna sighed slipping back into the hot spring and cozying straight back up to a still blushing Hermione.

"Yeah wonderful, just could you warn me next time we're having visitors out here," Hermione said with a chuckle slipping an arm around Luna's shoulder as the little Ravenclaw giggled but nodded her head leaning into Hermione's shoulder. Soon both their hands found their way back between their legs and resumed where they had left off. That had been one of many encounters with various magical creatures that Hermione had gotten to experience in her time dating Luna.

The Ravenclaw had ambitions of working in care of magical creatures in some capacity, either in a ministry department or starting an apprenticeship with Hagrid as his assistant during his classes. 

Hagrid seemed thrilled with the idea and Hermione had also been encouraging of this as Luna was likely to help reign Hagrid in a little and make sure the students were taught about a wide range of creatures and not just the deadly stuff that Hagrid was so fond of. There were slight concerns from Hermione about Luna teaching a new generation about her fanciful creatures such as Nargles but Luna said she would only be covering subjects that she was able to get a hold of and physically bring to class. This had reassured Hermione a great deal that Luna taking a teaching post could be wonderful for both Luna and Hogwarts at large.

The witches had run into all other manner of creatures on their hike so far that Luna had hastily sketched into her little journal while Hermione would lean against a tree getting a nice breather, taking a cold drink from her flask. They'd seen some standard things like a fox, two deer, many different birds, and a wild cat Luna had guessed had been a lynx. 

Lynxes had thought to have died out in the Scottish highlands centuries ago but Luna and Hermione theorised that some endangered creatures thought to be extinct in the rest of the country had been protected by the magic and general secluded nature of the valley Hogwarts resided in. The witches had joked about the possibility of finding wooly mammoths and saber-tooth tigers somewhere in the valley after, as well as maybe stumbling upon a cave of neanderthals who had been lost to time.

However, the Lynx was the only slightly abnormal muggle animal they encountered so far on their trek. 

"He's a lovely big boy...awwww" Luna had said sketching the cat as it lazed on a rock eyeing Hermione and Luna suspiciously for a time before he sprang off up the mountainside.

"He had lovely big teeth," Hermione replied a little nervously having stayed mostly hidden behind Luna's back during the encounter, where she had felt very safe. Luna had just giggled and finished up her sketch. Hermione was fond of cats but slightly bigger things like Lynxs made her wary even though it was uncommon for the creatures to attack humans when unprovoked.

Other creatures they had come across had been of the magical variety some more dangerous than others. A pack of three ice wolves had stalked up upon the witches as they got higher up the frost fangs. Their eyes had burned a fierce bright blue, their bodies made from solid ice shimmering in the sun. Luna and Hermione had ignited their wands sending sparks in the creature's directions and they had slunk off towards a cave on the side of the trail which Hermione and Luna gave a wide breadth as they had passed. 

The pixies had been less menacing and more nuisances than anything else as they tried to open Luna's backpack and make off with some of the sweet-smelling treats inside but Luna and Hermione had batted them away and eventually the pixies had gotten scared off by some passing owls who appeared to be bound for Hogwarts with parchment clearly clutched in their talons. The couple had also encountered a few Willow the-wisps, ethereal spirits that had darted around the trail ahead of the witches before zooming off. 

Next had been a rather dim-witted mountain troll that had stumbled and slipped off the side of the trail and skidded all the way down the mountainside into the trees below. Hermione had been relieved the troll had gotten out of their way she was not one bit fond of them after the bathroom incident. Creatures like the ice wolves and trolls were why only seventh years who had magic abilities capable of dealing with such encounters were the only ones allowed to hike the frost fangs. It was rather an odd idea for a Valentine's day trip to explore somewhere so potentially dangerous but somehow it just suited both Hermione and Luna completely.

Neither of them was really the type to desire the more traditional fluffy tea drinking date at Madam puddifoot's that most other students indulged in. Hermione held a deep fondness for pink but that teashop had gone too far when Valentine's day came around. Also, Hermione's love of fluffy pink frilly things had been diminished somewhat by Umbridge's flaunting of such things while she had been at Hogwarts a few years ago.

So the teashop was out and hiking was in, though Hermione did think by this point of near exhaustion that she would take the sappy atmosphere of the teashop over this or better yet being sat in a sleepy corner of the three broomsticks by the fire with a nice firewhiskey.

'No don't wish you were elsewhere Hermione Granger! Being with Luna is all that really matters suck it up! stop complaining and enjoy yourself!' A strict version of herself said in Hermione's mind trying to force her to keep putting one foot in front of the other but she stumbled and almost fell due to her tired aching legs.

"Are you alright? We can sit down there on that rock if you need a rest," Luna suggested as she skipped back down the slope getting her brand new blue scale dragonhide hiking boots all muddy as she splashed through some puddles in a carefree fashion. Hermione had gifted the boots to Luna that very morning and while she was glad Luna was getting such use out of them already she couldn't help be slightly pained a little at how dirty they were getting already, despite the fact Luna was using them for their intended purpose.

'Merlin, am I... turning into my mother?' Hermione thought cringing as she recalled how much her own mother would lambast Hermione when she returned home from Hogwarts with a trunk full of muddy worn-out shoes and trainers. It was all the chasing after Harry on his madcap adventures that saw them get into such a shape and Hermione was always too exhausted to bother giving her footwear a quick cleanse with a charm.

Luna looked down as she walked back to Hermione furrowing her brow as she followed the Gryffindors eye-line to her feet before giggling.

"Nothing a quick scourgify won't fix," Luna said brightly and Hermione nodded grinning back.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't get uppity about you splashing around in puddles the boots were made for it after all," Hermione said as Luna took her hand and led her over to the large rock nearby so they could have a sit-down. Hermione got a pleasant surprise when Luna opted to sit on Hermione's knee and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Just like your lap was made for me," Luna said beaming as she wiggled her behind a little on Hermione's knee, getting comfortable. Hermione snorted but nodded along before leaning her head into Luna and shutting her eyes enjoying the warmth radiating from the witch quickly heating her up on this cold February afternoon. 

They were both wrapped up warm in woolly hats, gloves, and winter coats but the Frost Fangs had a special kind of chill to them even for this time of year and the witches would soon be running into snow further up the trail. So Hermione did her best to conserve as much heat as she could from Luna squeezing the toasty Ravenclaw tight to her.

"Get nice and rested, cuddle monster, we'll be at the top soon. Wait till you see the view it'll all be worth it," Luna said patting Hermione on the head gently.

"I'm sorry to hold you back Luna just I get out of breath so easily," Hermione sighed as Luna shook her head to show she didn't mind at all.

"I get rather breathless when I'm around you myself, Hermione," Luna said a twinkle in her eye and Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Someone's trying to get into my knickers tonight alright," Hermione sighed happily enjoying Luna's sweet flattery and smooth talk.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," Luna said looking away from Hermione to hide her smile as she looked down over the mountainside at the valley below.

"I might be too exhausted after this hike to be much use to you this evening Luna," Hermione said sarcastically and Luna just tenderly placed her gloved hand to Hermione's cheek and stroked it tenderly before replying.

"Well, I'll just take care of you in that case. A long soak in the prefects bathroom while I serve you whatever wine the house-elves are willing to let vanish from the kitchens, followed by a long sensual massage in the room of requirement," Luna said leaning into Hermione's ear to whisper these plans as the Gryffindor let her eyes flutter shut imagining this blissful scenario groaning in pleasure as Luna's warm wet breath caressed her cheek.

"You're a masseuse are you Luna?" Hermione asked giggling as Luna kissed at her cheek, peppering her lips all over her.

"Oh yes, I got my license last week. I'm equipped to take care of all you're aches and pains, you just simply have to try my new patented tongue massage technique...you'll be a new witch afterwards," Luna said giggling as Hermione let out more soft sighs her imagination going into overdrive a sudden fierce heat burning at her core.

"This will be one of those...um...'Happy ending' massages then?" Hermione asked breathily squeezing Luna tighter to her deeply enjoying Luna's tender kisses on her neck.

"Absolutely, full satisfaction always guaranteed at the Lovegood Spa," Luna said proudly making Hermione open her eyes at the serious tone in the witches voice to see Luna had reached into her pocket to hold up a small business card in Hermione's face. Hermione went wide-eyed for a second before she realised it was only one of those joke business cards Fred and George sold in their shop that were charmed to display whatever the holder wished it to at any given moment.

'A handy product for bluffing your way through any conversation, a fancy business card could be the key to getting off with that lovely witch in a bar you just met, getting that job you're unqualified for and a whole host of other opportunities! So never leave home without it'! The twins had said during their sales pitch the last time Luna and Hermione had visited. Hermione had rolled her eyes pulling Luna away from Fred thinking the product to be nonsense but Luna had clearly managed to sneakily buy one when Hermione wasn't looking.

"Very Funny Luna, next you'll be showing me one of those joke diplomas from Angelica's certifying you as a professional Masseuse," Hermione said chuckling before giving Luna a playful push.

"Well...actually..." Luna said trailing off as she reached into her coat and withdrew a rolled-up bit of parchment before revealing it to Hermione who snorted with laughter.

"You are something else Luna Lovegood," Hermione sighed before giving Luna a peck on the cheek as she put away her certificate.

"Well now that you know everything's all above board you have no choice but to come back to the prefects bathroom followed by the room of requirement with me later," Luna said eyes twinkling with glee and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah you've sold me alright," Hermione said as the pair burst out laughing moving to get up and hike up the rest of the trail but Hermione stumbled a little her legs still shakey and a little sore.

"I'm okay," Hermione said noting Luna's concerned look and opening her mouth again to tell the little witch once more that it was okay to go on ahead without her but Luna shook her head before Hermione could say anything else and firmly took her arm.

Luna had been told by Hermione several times at that stage that she should go on ahead without her and that she would catch up later.

Luna was far too sweet and caring for that however and gave Hermione the same soft reply each time.

"I'd never leave you behind,"

Hermione's heart would flutter each time at the sincerity in her girlfriend's eyes and she'd get all warm and fuzzy inside. Hermione couldn't help also groaning a little in frustration as on the other hand if Luna did just go on ahead Hermione could have cheated the rest of the hike by apparating the rest of the way. Hermione was Eighteen now and in her last year at Hogwarts resitting seventh year after the fall of Voldemort and she had the freedom to use such magic. 

Alas, Luna was too attentive to allow Hermione to pull off this cunning ploy, and thus the Gryffindor would have to push on with her burning calf muscles and aching back. Her reward for this torment the promise of an unrivaled breathtaking view of the great lake, Hogwarts, and the rest of the valley from the summit of the Frost Fangs. 

Hermione really wasn't used to such extended periods of exercise despite all her running around fighting Death Eaters with Harry last year. While she would've half preferred to be cozied up in a corner of the three broomsticks like some other courting couples who'd gone out to Hogsmeade for Valentine's day Hermione was glad of this little adventure with Luna. As really when it came down to it there was nothing better than being alone away from everyone else in the company of Luna.

"Would you like a piggyback?" Luna suggested with a gleeful grin as they made it up the small slope Hermione had struggled with only to be greeted with an even steeper one on the final stretch to the top.

"Very funny Luna, I'm a little old for all that don't you think," Hermione chuckled and Luna looked a tad disappointed but kept walking arm and arm with Hermione as they took the final slope together.

"One day you're going to be minister of magic Hermione Granger," Luna said randomly with a dreamy look in her eye making Hermione go a little pink in the face as they climbed onward.

"Oh well, I don't know about all that Luna...I don't like the idea of working for the ministry all that much, I mean look at some of the clowns they had working for them until now!" Hermione said thinking of Fudge and then someone more wicked as Umbridge flashed across her mind making her scowl for a second.

"They just need someone brave and true...and ultra bossy like you to put them right Hermione," Luna said a little gleeful twinkle in her eye as Hermione put on a mock display of outrage.

"Bossy? The cheek of you Luna Lovegood," Hermione said giving the Ravenclaw a playful slap on the shoulder as Luna giggled.

"I think you like my cheek Hermione," Luna said grinning and Hermione snorted.

"Yeah I love these cute little cheeks," Hermione sighed bringing her hands up to Luna's face and cupping it tenderly for a second before a devilish grin crossed her face as she continued.

"Oh and as for these cheeks...they are simply divine," Hermione said in a slightly breathy seductive voice as she dropped her hands to Luna's backside briefly giving the witch a firm squeeze letting out a tiny primal growl as Luna bit her lip looking rather satisfied at Hermione's forceful grabbing of her.

"What is it with you and my bottom," Luna sighed happily eyes twinkling as Hermione chuckled and kept up her squeezing drawing soft sighs from Luna that made the Gryffindors heart race and cause some embers to ignite at her core.

"Well, it's just perfectly formed and soft and warm..and it's yours Luna...how could I do anything other than love it," Hermione said winking at the witch. Luna leaned forward and held Hermione close and Hermione somewhat reluctantly brought her hands away from her favourite resting spot and moved them up Luna's back squeezing the witch back.

"Now all you need to do is turn that sweet-talking charm on Nymphadora to get a foot in the door at the Ministry and you'll soon be working your way up the ranks like nobody's business," Luna said confidently pulling back from Hermione and taking her arm as the headed onward up the mountain.

"Well, would you be joining me in conquering the ministry Luna?" Hermione asked considering the idea seriously for a moment.

"Of course, I mean once you're running the place you can get me into a role in the Control and regulation of magical creatures department and we can push through some real reforms!" Luna said excitedly and Hermione couldn't help beaming.

"Ah so that's your angle Lovegood, just want me to get you a promotion," Hermione said giving Luna a playful shove.

"I mean that's the whole point of shagging your boss isn't it?" Luna said sarcastically as Hermione hit her a playful slap as the Ravenclaw continued.

"That...and It'd be a lot of fun to shag in the minister of magics office, have you seen the big desk you get? Also, that giant window that looks out over the atrium where you can see everyone coming and going!" Luna sighed happily a little blissful look crossing her face.

"Well I think id be drawing the curtains of that window..or everyone would see us, ahem, 'coming and going' as it were," Hermione said blushing at the mere idea of shagging Luna on her desk with hundreds of workers stopping to stare at the show from down below

"Now why would you want to go and do a thing like that Minister? It would assert your dominance over everyone to regularly and vigorously shag your wife in full view of everyone without shame or fear! You'd show them all who's in charge around there!" Luna said confidently standing up a little straighter grinning ear to ear. 

Hermione snorted with laughter at just how serious Luna actually seemed to be her heart also swoll up at the mention of the word wife. Hermione definitely hoped things would become permanent like that between them at some stage and she was overjoyed Luna's heart lay in that direction too.

"Finally made it!" Hermione cried rushing towards an old picnic table right by the edge of the summit of the mountain and looking out over the valley below. It was as wonderful as Luna had described. Luna set her bag down by the picnic table and began unpacking their lunch as Hermione enjoyed the view wishing she'd borrowed Colin Creevy's camera for the day.

"Hey look over by the Lake for a second Hermione," Luna said skipping up behind Hermione and randomly shooting a load of red sparks up in the air before slipping her arms around Hermione and hugging her from behind. Hermione raised a confused eyebrow but did look down towards the lake where she saw strange signs of movements.

"Hey...isn't that the mere-people? wow, there's hundreds of them! Are they doing some kind of synchronised swimming performance?" Hermione asked a wide grin spreading across her face as the merpeople begin an elaborate dance holding up red and gold sheets of fabric creating strange and wonderful patterns. Luna just giggled and squeezed Hermione tight, it was clear the Ravenclaw had organised this display with the merpeople.

"Ready for the big finish?" Luna asked and Hermione nodded eagerly watching as the mere people moved to form a message making themselves spell out a sentence with the fabric they were all holding. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth happy tears welling up in her eyes as she got slightly overwhelmed.

"Oh Luna Lovegood, yes, yes a million times yes," Hermione said spinning around to face Luna who slipped an elegant silver band onto Hermione's ring finger of her left hand beaming ear to ear. Hermione noted the ring had two silver animals carved into its frame. A hare and an otter holding up the modest diamond in the center their little eyes were made of blue sapphire to represent Ravenclaw and the otter's meanwhile were little red rubies, the colour of Gryffindor. The animals themselves were of course chosen due to them being the forms Luna and Hermione's patronuses took. All in all so much thought had gone into this no doubt very expensive ring.

"However did you afford this Luna," Hermione gasped eyes twinkling as she took in every detail of the ring.

"Well let's just say I didn't collect all that unicorn hair just because they look pretty," Luna said with a cheeky little smile and Hermione chuckled before going back to gazing in awe at her ring.

"I'd have got down on one knee...but it's all snowy up here and..." Luna didn't get to finish as Hermione couldn't take it any longer and her emotions overpowered her and she began snogging the life out of the young Ravenclaw. The pair of witches were so caught up in each other they missed that the merpeople's message had changed from 'Marry Me Hermione Granger' to instead read 'When do we get paid?'.

Luna was too busy getting pushed back towards the picnic table by Hermione, lips still locked together. The merpeople would just have to hope Luna remembered to pay them when they both got back to Hogwarts.

"I love you, Hermione," Luna said softly pulling back from Hermione who was still a little tearful and overwhelmed.

"Love you more, you sweet little witch," Hermione said before kissing at Luna's neck. 

"When should we inform everyone of the good news, it should just be our close friends and family first right?" Hermione questioned almost vibrating with glee.

"We can tell Ginny Pansy and Daphne the next evening we have them over in the room of requirement for DnD night," Luna said cheerfully as Hermione looked a tad miffed for a second.

"Are we still going to let Pansy play, I'm sure she cheats to give herself good dice rolls using some kind of wandless magic I bet," Hermione grumbled not very fond of how her position as Dungeon master was always being undermined by Pansy when they played their tabletop roleplaying games together.

Luna was slightly distracted and didn't answer as she took a small note from her jacket and tried to tick something off with the tip of her wand that she had just taken from behind her ear.

"Oh, you and your lists Luna," Hermione sighed shaking her head as she saw what Luna was doing.

"It's the only way I remember to do anything Hermione," Luna chuckled as Hermione took a hold of the list and leaned over it to read it.

#1 Bring Hermione breakfast in bed.

#2 Shag Hermione

#3 Hike Frost Fangs with Hermione

#4 Ask Hermione to marry you

#5 Have a picnic with Hermione

#6 Shag Hermione atop the Frost Fangs

#7 Post engagement drinks with Hermione in the Three broomsticks (Shag Hermione in the bathroom)

#8 Have dinner at the white stag (Go down on Hermione while she eats desert)

#9 Return to Hogwarts tell everyone the good news

#10 Shag Hermione with Bad Thestral 3000 gift from Angelica's

Hermione couldn't help burst out laughing as Luna put away her list seeming to not find anything that strange about her list.

"What so funny Hermione? I thought that was a good plan," Luna said proudly holding her head up high.

"There's a bit of pattern to that plan though don't you think? One task that gets repeated a lot?" Hermione said still chortling as Luna broke into a grin then.

"Oh...well shagging Hermione is my cheif hobby I always try to partake in it at least five times a day," Luna said in her usual dreamy cadence taking Hermione's hand and moving to sit down as the pair started to eat their picnic and launched headlong into making wedding plans. Hermione was literally and figuratively on top of the world and she simply couldn't wait till they were done eating and could get started on number six of Luna's list.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope it was okay :D
> 
> again comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time! Bye for now! :)


End file.
